


He'd Never Felt Regret

by missmagnus (FangirlTrash)



Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Mild Smut, Pre-Season/Series 04
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 19:28:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12196176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FangirlTrash/pseuds/missmagnus
Summary: Helen and Nikola's relationship is still on shaky ground why did they have to go messing with its structure.





	He'd Never Felt Regret

The door slammed behind him, he was so pissed off, how dare she, how dare she demand he apologise; he would do no such thing. She was the one that said they should open another bottle of wine, she was the one that had slid into his lap, she was the one that had gripped his hair so tight he doesn’t think he’d have been able to pull away If he had tried. He tried reasoning with her, tried to tell her she’d had too much to drink but oh no her lips were descending on his neck and her hands fumbling between them ripping his belt off.

She bit him for god sake, she sank her teeth into his neck hard enough to leave an imprint and still expects him to have pushed her away stopped something she obviously wanted to happen. He is outraged, he snuck out of her room at around 3am, he expected her to be grateful no awkward small talk in the morning still leading to them going to separate labs/offices but oh no she spent all morning avoiding him and ignoring him until he finally hunted her down only for to yell at him. To demand to know why he let it happen when she was obviously more than a little drunk, he couldn’t even look at her, he gave as much as he received until he couldn’t take the way she was looking at him anymore and stormed out, he needed to get away from her, needed distance between them now.

He doesn’t know how long he’s been pacing in his lab but his breathing is only just beginning to settle and his features are in human form so that’s a good thing, a large amount of his anger has dissipated. He can still see her face, her expression, her hurt; god how had he been so bloody stupid. He should have pushed her away, should have laughed and told her she had definitely had too much to drink, escorted her to her room and bid her a good night, but oh no he had to get pulled in, she would always have that effect on him, making his judgment impaired.

They hadn’t slept together since before he went into hiding, obviously their friendship had been through a lot since then and there was still damage to be repaired, still times to make up for and a level of trust to be reached like the old times. Her hands on his body though, feeling the planes of his chest, her finger trailing along his neck only to be followed by a trail of kisses and her grounding herself down on him. She must have been able to feel his growing desire, how his grip increased the more she touched him, the way she growled his name as if begging him to let her; how was he supposed to say no. The way she had touched him, touched herself for him to see, whispered all the dirty things she wanted to do to him in his ear, it had taken a level of restraint he didn’t know he possessed just to stop himself from taking control, if it was going to happen he was going to let her lead.

“Agh!” he screamed, he was tormenting himself, he needed to get out of here, this place her ‘house’, he should just leave, give her time and maybe she would one day forgive him.

**Author's Note:**

> I may continue this with another chapter from Helen's perspective, comment below and let me know what you think, please.


End file.
